ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leviathan Prime
grand fall always goes through shadows, not just when used by super leviathan. Tahngarthor 03:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Testimonials * Solo as a 90SMN/45RDM on Iceday, Magic skill of 191 Chaotic Strike and Rolling Thunder were used and converted once, the fight took ~9 mins *Can be soloed bt a 75DNC/NIN, with Store Tp and Accuracy gear, almost ran out of time. Tidal Wave only did 500 to me. Fought on Windsday. ~Gilgamesh.Vaylkrie~ *Can be soloed by a skilled 75PLD/37DNC with good gear, difficult fight *Can be soloed by a skilled 80PLD/39NIN with good gear. No medicine was used and it was a very easy fight. Tidal Wave did 230 damage to me with Rampart on. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75BST/37NIN using 2 CourierCarries and 5 pet food zeta's. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/WHM on Watersday, keeping Barwatera up and avoiding Tidal Wave by using Superjump. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75SAM/37DNC without using 2h. meditate to 200%> sekkanoki> solo darkness> equip soboro and self cure fight takes ~14 mins (Edit: Darkness skillchain contans Water, which would cure Leviathan) *Solable by Tarutaru 75RDM/37NIN straight tanking. Try to keep Barwater, Haste, Enthunder, Refresh, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Protect IV, Shell IV and shadows up at all times (his Tidal Wave did 0 on me on Earthsday having all those buffs up). No fancy equip. Time might be a problem. I went in with Sword Skill 175 lol. If so nuke in the end if you got the mps. Converted once. Be ready with Dispel in case he does Spring Water. Healed him a big percentage health per tick (think it was about 7% ). All Magic Skills capped, tho no Merits. Ricardo, Ifrit server, 2009/04/02. *Can be soloed by a skilled 75MNK/DNC with a good evasion setup, be prepared for a long fight. Rollinwinds 06:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC)Rollinwinds *Easily duo'd by DRK/WHM and PUP/DNC using the Soulsoother with Scanner, keeping Aspir Samba up DRK's MP never went below 250. Deactivating and reactivating the automaton for MP when required and keeping hate balanced so that the PUP could take hate from the DRK with just a Waltz and Animated Flourish when Blink needed recasting. No merits, no two hours, no items required. Due to Laviathan's healing time varies a lot, took 20 minutes on the first round.--Lionix 20:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *Can be soloed by a 75PLD/37RDM straight tanking in approx 8 mins with little difficulty. --Sonicuk 05:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd by 2SMN/WHM on Windsday. We wiped at first attempt because we failed to keep an eye out for Tidal Wave. Our second attempt took 14mins, alternating casts at 50% avatar HP. One SMN kiting with Carbuncle. The SMN with greater MP using Fenrir, because of superior BP strength and slower MP drain. No drinks/food, but both SMN used Elemental Siphon to restore MP. Finished with Carbuncle duo and BP Rages throughout. Spring Water makes the fight slow, but not in doubt. Protectra/Shellra/Stoneskin/Avatar's Favour from 2 avatars/Barwatera throughout meant insignificant HP loss.Alexander Server, 23.33, 11 December, 2009 *Duo'ed by 85 BST and 77 RDM (dual boxing). Pet engaged until it used 2 hour, then meleed alongside pet. Took 7 minutes. Ayrlie 23:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) * Solo as 99RDM/49NIN.. The fight itself was not hard. Was about the middle for time it takes to beat between all 6 fights. Buffed this way. Composure, Temper, Utsusemi (UP AT ALL TIMES especially this fight), Refresh, Regen 2, Enblizzard 2, Barwatera, Haste 2, Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Convert, heal than run in and fight. WS Spirits Within at 3000TP is best and takes 1/4 of its life each time used. Took me 5:58 to win. Watch out for Tidle Wave ability from him. It took off my Utsusemi and Stoneskin and did 400 damage almost. Put them back on and the rest was easy. Not a very hard fight. Just have to keep buffs up and watch that ability he uses about half way through.